


Кое-что о нем

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Role Reversal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секс, чтобы начать самого себя ненавидеть (меньше).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о нем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [about the boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171503) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Death Note.  
> Бета: ilana.

Когда L прижимает его к кирпичной стене, Лайт сопротивляется.

— Не здесь, — говорит он, и L ощущает подбородком тепло его дыхания — близко, близко, уже совсем близко. Член Лайта под брюками напряжен, и от этого у L пересыхает в горле. — Не так.

— По мне это место ничем не хуже других, — выдыхает L Лайту в ухо, проводит зубами вдоль его шеи, слегка оцарапывая горло, точно как Лайт любит. Бедра Лайта трутся о его, и это вызывает у L чистейший экстаз, что ударяет ему в голову и отдается пульсацией в члене; L потирается о бедро Лайта, надавливая настолько далеко между его ног, насколько позволяет одежда.

Лайту не хватает воздуха, он откидывает голову к стене и издает болезненный, беспомощный стон, словно раненое животное. L выебет его в переулке. L выебет его насухо в переулке, L будет смотреть ему в лицо, трахая его, и Лайт будет осознавать, что это происходит прямо на улице, осознавать, что L может сделать с ним что угодно — и что он ему позволит.

— Кто-нибудь увидит, — бесполезно говорит Лайт, сопротивляясь больше, чем обычно, и ради чего? Они оба знают, чем это закончится: Лайт, насаженный на его член, шумно дышащий ему в шею, хныкая и постанывая. — Кто-нибудь… _L_.

Он пихает L в плечо, на миг отталкивая в сторону, но L в ответ лишь еще теснее придвигается к Лайту и проникает языком в рот.

— Я не против, — говорит он.

Не существует ничего кроме. Только он, и Лайт, и этот момент в преддверии оргазма, когда осознание эмоций становится невозможным, когда все замедляется, становится тихим, и L не может дышать. Лайт позволяет ему дышать, Лайт ему это дает, Лайт расставляет ноги и дает ему все, что он хочет.

Но сейчас он этого не делает, лишь отталкивает L дальше назад, натянуто, до боли возбужденно улыбается и говорит:

— Я знаю, что ты не против. — Лайт приглаживает рукава, пытаясь снова придать себе аккуратный и собранный вид, что невозможно, учитывая румянец и выпуклость в штанах. — Я знаю, почему ты не против. — Он кашляет в рукав. — Вызови машину.

— Не указывай мне, что делать, Лайт-кун, — говорит L, не отходя от того места, где прижал Лайта к стене, и даже не думает тянуться за телефоном. Он наклоняется вперед, сводит руки Лайта вместе, когда тот их поднимает, и обхватывает за запястья, прижимая его вплотную к твердой стене и заставляя почувствовать свой стояк. Лайт ни разу не сказал да, но ведь Лайт и не любитель пробовать новое.

Они трутся друг о друга губами, бедрами, и на какое-то мгновение Лайт отвечает на поцелуй, вовлекая L в объятие, прежде чем снова оттесняет в сторону.

— Прекрати. — Его глаза блестят, зрачки расширены, кожа порозовела. Он не хочет останавливаться. L видит, что не хочет.

L тянется губами к его подбородку:

— Нет. — Лайт пытается сопротивляться, но его бедра раздвигаются, дыхание сбивается, и L не может удержаться от улыбки, чувствуя себя опьяневшим и дрожа от предвкушения того, что скоро получит. Лайта в переулке. Хныкающего во время траха Лайта в переулке. — Тебе это нравится, — шепчет L, позволяя улыбке проникнуть в голос, и слышит ответный смешок Лайта.

А затем Лайт кладет руки L на плечи и _отталкивает_.

— Конечно, — говорит он, по-прежнему с улыбкой, но есть в ней что-то хитрое, неприятное. — Но когда я говорю тебе прекратить, ты _прекращаешь_. — Лайт придвигается к нему, наклоняется и подается вперед, поддразнивая L совсем слабым намеком на близость. — Ты ничего не получишь — если только я не позволю.

И, возможно, L стоит отступить, возможно, ему стоит вызвать машину, но вместо этого он обеими руками обхватывает лицо Лайта и дергает на себя, сталкивая их губы в яростном, головокружительном поцелуе. Тело L трясет от возбуждения, он не способен больше ждать, а Лайт…

Лайт бьет его в лицо. Костяшки его пальцев ударяют L в скулу, обжигая болью, которая оглушает, как гром, заставляет закашляться, хватая воздух, и согнуться пополам, опустив руки на колени и сплевывая слюну. От этого у L должно пропасть настроение. От этого L не должен хотеть выебать его сильнее. От отпечатка кулака Лайта на щеке кожа не должна гореть, как от поцелуя, как от афродизиака, введенного прямо в кровоток.

Он подбирается, восстанавливает дыхание, намереваясь прижать Лайта обратно и получить уже то, что хочет, как ему достается в другую щеку. На этот раз пощечина. Не так больно, как от удара, но кожу все еще жалит, она зудит и горит от румянца, и — боже, от этого у него стоит еще сильнее. Бьющий его Лайт возбуждает его так сильно, что L, похоже, не сможет и дальше оставаться в джинсах — вообще в одежде, в своей _коже_ , — он чувствует зуд и голод, и он хочет — он хочет —

Лайт смотрит на него во все глаза, изучая. Как будто только что обнаружил что-то и — нет. _Нет_.

— Лайт, — начинает L, и тут Лайт запускает руки в его волосы и обхватывает подбородок, тянет за голову, _делает ему больно_ , и L беспомощно размахивает руками, его глаза распахиваются, а ноги — ноги слегка подкашиваются. Лайт воспринимает его заминку как приглашение поменять их позиции, толкает L к стене и прижимается к нему вплотную, надавливает выпуклостью в своих штанах о бедра L и грубо о него трется.

L дергается, вздрагивает, не может решить, попытаться ли оттолкнуть Лайта или же притянуть ближе, лишь знает, что у него кружится голова, что не может дышать, что его член стоит и ему нужно кончить как можно скорее, ему нужно, ему _нужно_.

Лайт смеется, проводя языком вдоль уха L, и L ощущает его дыхание.

— Тебе это нравится. — Лайт просовывает руку вниз, накрывая его ладонью сквозь джинсы, и непривычно сильно обхватывает член. — Тебе и правда охрененно это нравится, так?

Голос Лайта ударяет его, будто плеть, звенит в голове; кожу покалывает. Внутренности бедер тепло. L этого не хочет.

Лайт проводит кончиком пальца по его нижней губе, сильно надавливая, и вжимается бедрами в L, неожиданно мягко. Его пальцы слишком грубы, но остальные прикосновения легкие, отнюдь не грубые, едва дразнящие. Он просовывает свои бедра между ног L, раздвигает их и поглаживает член L через одежду — так легко, как только может. Впивается пальцами в подбородок L, в щеку. L не знает, куда деть руки.

— Я знал, что ты готов на все ради секса, но и понятия не имел, что настолько, — шепчет Лайт, и L хочется оттолкнуть его, но в то же время не хочется, чтобы он останавливался. — Если тебе хотелось, чтобы я пару раз тебе врезал, нужно было просто сказать.

Дыхание Лайта щекочет кожу за ухом. L ловит ртом воздух. Ничего страшного, Лайт на самом деле не станет — они ведь так никогда не делали. Ни разу. L так не поступает.

— Прекрати, — говорит он, и его голос звучит тише, чем следовало. — Лайт, прекрати, прекрати, _прекрати_.

Затем давление исчезает, и L выдыхает, снова может мыслить. Конечно, Лайт не станет вправду так делать. Лайт его, но не наоборот. L с вялым облегчением моргает, но потом…

Потом ухмыляется, — и недобро, — а затем L чувствует пальцы на члене, как они ощупывают его через ткань джинсов, лапают, сжимают головку. L не знает, куда деть руки. Он чувствует, как изнанка брюк постепенно становится влажной, он чувствовал такое и раньше, и, как правило, не возражал, — прислонившись к Лайту, готовый его выебать, — но в теперешней ситуации — с голодным блеском в глазах Лайта и его доминантным поведением — L становится неловко, словно это позорная тайна, которую хочется сохранить.

— Как ты там говорил? — бормочет Лайт, расстегивая пуговицу на его штанах, дергая вниз молнию. — А, да. « _Нет_ ».

L не хочет быть здесь — не хочет этого, не хочет, — как и не хочет смотреть вниз, но Лайт обманчиво ласково ему улыбается и тянет вниз за подбородок, заставляя глядеть на свой сочащийся смазкой член, а другой рукой спускает его джинсы с бедер. _Влажных_. Лайт проводит по ним пальцами, прижимается губами к уху L.

— Ты бы так хорошо смотрелся с членом внутри. Всегда так думал, — негромко говорит он.

И все — L дергается, пытается его спихнуть, но пытается недостаточно сильно, он сам знает, сам это знает, а Лайт припечатывает его спиной к стене и успокаивающе шепчет:

— Тише, тише, L. Успокойся, я не собираюсь, хорошо?

L слышит его и сопротивляется чуть меньше, но не успокаивается. Голос Лайта отдается прямо внизу живота, обжигающим, отчаянным чувством, что неожиданно становится стыдным, и L не может успокоиться.

— Господи, ты в ужасе от секса, так?

И что это должно означать? Он занимается сексом все время. Ничего он не боится. 

— Лайт, да иди ты, — говорит он, затем уточняет: — Я занимаюсь сексом. Я имел тебя на каждой поверхности в квартире. Я имел больше людей, чем ты. — Он знает наверняка, что был с большим количеством людей, чем Лайт. L разыскал всех, кого Лайт трахал или кто трахал его, и вытянул подробности. Большинство отклонило его просьбу об аудио- или видеосвидетельствах. — Я не… ты меня отвращаешь, понятно? Я испытываю к тебе отвращение, вот. Не трогай меня, не…

Лайт обхватывает его член, сжимает, медленно, дразняще гладит.

— Что-то вызывает у тебя отвращение, — шепчет он L в ухо, — но не я.

— Лайт, — тянет L, откидывает голову на кирпичную стену, и по ощущениям это — это хорошо, так хорошо, что тело будто обдает огнем. Он чувствует тошноту и голод одновременно. Лайт собирается его поглотить. — Не трахай меня в переулке.

— Я же сказал, — говорит Лайт, — я не стану тебе вставлять. Мы до этого дойдем.

— Нет, _иди к черту_ , мы не будем, мы не будем ничего такого делать. Мы будем делать то, что я говорю, а я говорю…

Лайт целует его, не жестко, но достаточно напористо, заставляет приоткрыть рот, трется о губы L, розовые и потрескавшиеся, проникает внутрь языком, скользким и ловким. Лайт дергает его за член, и L понимает, что всхлипывает, ненавидит себя, еще больше ненавидит Лайта, но…

— Ты ведь мне доверяешь? — спрашивает Лайт, отодвигаясь.

— Нет, — L то еле дышит, то, наоборот, отчаянно ловит ртом воздух, вдыхая тяжело и часто. — Никогда не доверял, ты же знаешь.

Но он не останавливает Лайта, когда тот спускает джинсы L еще ниже, просовывает руки назад и нетерпеливо обхватывает яички. L противно, правда, так противно, что он не может двигаться. Когда Лайт посасывает мочку его уха, L это ненавидит, хотя его член пульсирует, а голова затуманивается от удовольствия. Лайт щиплет его за соски, и у L подгибаются колени, и он — _ох_ — это ненавидит.

При какой-то очередной попытке оттолкнуть Лайта L запутывается руками в его пиджаке, притягивает его ближе, вцепившись в ткань.

— Я не… я не… — начинает он дрожащим голосом, звуча совсем по-детски, так далеко от того, как должен звучать и хочет звучать, но Лайт проводит пальцем по его члену, другой рукой дергает за волосы и тянет назад, нагнув к стене. L закрывает глаза, не хочет видеть, как Лайт на него смотрит — жадно, контролируя и совершенно наслаждаясь, наслаждаясь смущением и протестами L. Смазка с его члена капает Лайту на руки, попадает на свои же бедра, пачкая, и он не может смотреть, он не может…

— Тсс, — шепчет Лайт, задирая на нем футболку и проводя руками по коже. Тело бьет озноб, от прохладного воздуха кожа покрывается мурашками. Соски L затвердели, и подбородком он чувствует, как Лайт улыбается, играя с ними, — явно был внимателен, когда L делал то же самое с ним, — похоже, в полном восторге от унижения L.

_Унижение_. Вот что это такое. Для Лайта дело не только в сексе, ведь так? Он лишь хочет унизить L, сделать ему больно, отыграться за те разы — за все, что L сделал. L не прощен, никогда не был прощен, Лайт просто хочет сделать ему больно, просто хочет сде…

— Там на улице люди, — бормочет Лайт, все еще улыбаясь. Лицо L горит, голова кружится, но он не может посмотреть, не может. — Они тебя видят. Ты им нравишься. — Лайт гладит его по бедру. — Они хотят тебя выебать. Ты такой… так и хочется выебать. Твои бедра. Твоя задница. Твой член. — Он сжимает головку, отчего тело L обдает жаром, и от этого только хуже. Они все его видят, они его видят, они собираются…

— У одного из них камера.

L распахивает глаза. Он очень от многого может спрятаться, но только не от камеры, и если кто-то запишет его лицо, если кто-то его опознает…

Он смотрит на улицу. Там никого нет. В этом ничтожном городе уже за полночь, и даже бары скоро закрываются. За ним никто не наблюдает.

Кроме Лайта.

Лайта, который смотрит на него, чуть отодвинувшись, будто ожидая, что L его оттолкнет, и говорит:

— Ты краснеешь. Ты похож на школьницу.

Он трет сосок L, и L вырывается, злой, измотанный, _пристыженный_ , пристыженный из-за того, что ему стыдно. Лайт прислоняет его обратно к стене.

— Тебе страшно? — спрашивает он, касаясь теплыми губами уха L, отчего по позвоночнику бегут мурашки.

L снова его отталкивает, но слабо, далеко не в полную силу.

— Нет, — огрызается он. Его член твердый и по-прежнему пульсирует, и L хочется, чтобы так не было. От этого больно, от этого отчаяния, этой абсолютной потребности, в которой Лайт ему отказывает, будто в призе, который L должен заслужить.

Лайт грубо ему дрочит, спускает его джинсы еще ниже и толкается бедром между ног L, разводя их в стороны. Это ослабляет, это заставляет поддаться, это _так хорошо_. Лайт целует его, грубо — слишком грубо, — но ощущения от рук Лайта великолепные, и глаза L закатываются, и он сейчас… он…

Лайт отпускает его, снова говорит:

— Тебе страшно?

L моргает, чувствует себя так, словно сейчас умрет; он позволит Лайту сделать что угодно, если тот даст ему кончить. Но какой-то голос в голове до сих пор требовательно просит: « _Нет, не позволяй ему, он увидит, он увидит, он увидит, чтó ты, и тогда_ …»

— Нет, — выдыхает L, хотя от этого почти физически больно. В голове пусто, его всего трясет, а когда Лайт снова его целует, он попросту тает, наблюдая будто со стороны, как Лайт расстегивает брюки, вытаскивает член и твердо прижимает к бедрам L, к его члену, ниже, ниже, о господи, он — о господи…

Лайт останавливается, замирает прямо перед проникновением.

— Тебе страшно? — спрашивает он в третий раз, и L хочется сопротивляться, хочется быть тем, кто может сопротивляться, но гораздо больше ему хочется почувствовать тело Лайта, член Лайта, руки Лайта, и губы, и пальцы.

Так что вместо того, чтобы сказать «нет», он выдавливает из себя:

— Сделай это уже.

И Лайт — Лайт этого не делает. Он отстраняется и — с каким-то потрясающим самоконтролем, должно быть, припасенным как раз для такого случая, — убирает член обратно в штаны, не застегивая молнию до конца, а лишь прикрывая стояк. Затем переходит к влажному месиву на бедрах L, обхватывает его член и делает с ним то же самое — мучительно медленно, и у L звенит в ушах, и ему больно, и это сводит с ума. Лайт заправляет на L рубашку, убирает с его лица волосы и — с остекленевшим взглядом и неровно дыша — целует L в лоб.

— L, — говорит он, — скажи, чтобы за нами прислали машину.

И L — он подчиняется.

***

Ватари оказывает им услугу и не смотрит в окно, когда они забираются на заднее сиденье; перегородка лимузина уже опущена, и с водительского места невозможно узнать, что происходит в салоне.

Как только они садятся, Лайт накидывается на него.

— Я бы трахнул тебя пальцами прямо на улице, — шепчет он, устраиваясь перед L, и сводит их скользкие члены вместе. В ушах L гудит, кровообращение убыстряется, и в L не остается ни гордости, ни связных мыслей ни на что-либо, кроме как раздвинуть ноги; он приоткрывает потрескавшиеся губы, издает крайне нелестный и неутешительный стон. Лайт от этого усмехается и сжимает его ягодицы, сильнее расставляя их в стороны. — Но ты, скорее всего, просто бы рухнул, упал на землю в лужу собственной спермы. Возбуждающее зрелище, но я и правда не хотел, чтобы кто-то тебя увидел.

Он растирает по пальцам смазку с члена L, отчего L закрывает глаза и отворачивается, — щеки горят, — чтобы не видеть, как Лайт решительно, развратно обводит его отверстие.

— Ты мой, — говорит он срывающимся голосом, проскальзывая в L самым кончиком пальца. — Я тоже твой, но верно и обратное. Ты _мой_. — Он целомудренно целует L в лоб, и это еще более унизительно, чем палец в заднице, медленно проникающий внутрь. — Ты узкий, — продолжает Лайт, — как девственник. Но это не так, ведь правда? Здесь, я имею в виду. — Он двигает пальцем вокруг входа, отчего кожу там щекочет и знобит — и для L это слишком, он не может подобрать подходящий ответ, так что просто кивает. Он не хочет об этом думать. Не хочет думать о том, что было раньше.

Лайт может сделать с ним все что угодно, Лайт может сделать ему больно, но не делает. Попросту не делает. Он кусает L за плечо, посасывает сосок, говорит вещи вроде: «Хорошо смотришься с моими пальцами в заднице», и «Ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу кончить у тебя внутри», и «Хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тобой все то, что ты со мной? Использовал игрушки, цепи, заставлял умолять? Хочешь быть моей подстилкой?», но не делает ничего, лишь проскальзывает в L вторым пальцем, растягивая его и ощупывая изнутри, нажимая и изгибая пальцы, и…

_Ох_. Ладно. L отдаленно это помнит.

Он распахивает глаза, и Лайт ухмыляется. L требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать, что отчаянный, хнычущий звук, что он только что услышал, издал он сам — и до сих пор издает, тяжело выдыхая между приоткрытых губ. Лайт играет с его простатой, надавливая на нее, будто играется с игрушкой, и член L подергивается и истекает смазкой, и он не может — он…

Лайт принимается его растягивать, просунув еще один палец, и внутри _так тесно_ , L всего трясет, он не может дышать, Лайт взял его под контроль, он забрал все, и…

И L кончает себе на живот, его спина изгибается, из горла выходит резкий стон, бедра дергаются — один раз, два, — а Лайт продолжает трахать его пальцем, заставляя мелко дрожать и трепетать от возбуждения. Слишком тесно, слишком полно, слишком…

А затем Лайт вытаскивает пальцы, обхватывает свой член и прижимает к липкой массе между ног L, толкается, трется о гладкую кожу в лихорадочном, прерывистом ритме. L чувствует себя использованным, как кукла, как что-то, что Лайт попросту использует, чтобы кончить, и на один ужасный, затянувшийся момент он так себя и ощущает, — когда Лайт кончает ему на бедра и живот, тихо выдыхая и пачкая L в своей сперме. Но после он оседает, утомленный и выбившийся из сил, на L, обхватывает его за плечи и зарывается пальцами в волосы, и по ощущениям это… это почти нормально. Даже хорошо.

Несколько минут у L перед глазами все плывет; он не проваливается в сон, но и не полностью бодрствует, а когда моргает и снова приходит в себя, то видит Лайта. Тот мягко улыбается — сонный и довольный, — одной рукой поглаживая его по волосам.

— Ты прелесть, — говорит он L.

L пытается фыркнуть, но звук застревает в горле, и тогда L отворачивается. Он слишком устал, чтобы смущаться, но уверен, что завтра ему еще станет стыдно.

— Мне не было страшно, — говорит он. Просто чтобы Лайт знал, вот и все.

Лайт садится поудобнее, очень серьезно на него смотрит — слишком серьезно.

— Тебе не нужно мне об этом говорить, — произносит он так искренне, что от этого становится неловко, и L хочется, чтобы он замолчал, хочется просто закрыть глаза и уснуть под теплый шепот Лайта под ухом. — Ни о чем не нужно, но мы с этим разберемся. — Он накрывает лицо L ладонью — и это слишком слащаво, и романтично, и совершенно глупо, однако от этого у L внизу живота становится тепло — и не от возбуждения. — Иногда бояться — это нормально.

L картинно закатывает глаза и отводит взгляд от Лайта.

— Ты ведь не заставишь меня ходить на психотерапию? — мягко спрашивает он, по большей части шутя.

— Боже, нет, — Лайт смеется, щекоча дыханием щеку L. — Но если бы и заставил, не только из-за этого. — Он проводит пальцами между ног L, скользит вниз и обхватывает ладонями бедра. — Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы любить давать в задницу.

— А если я скажу, что это только на один раз? — интересуется L, снова поворачиваясь к Лайту.

На секунду Лайт выглядит застигнутым врасплох, но тут же моргает и снова улыбается, поднимает руку L и мягко целует в запястье.

— В следующий раз вставлю тебе четыре пальца, — говорит он.

L откидывается обратно на сиденье, чувствуя, как движутся колеса машины и проносится мимо тротуар. Не нарушение ли это техники безопасности — лежать в машине? Лайт все еще смотрит на него этим отвратительным взглядом из любовных романов — как будто ему есть дело, как будто ему совсем не все равно, — и L, L не говорит нет.


End file.
